


Frisk! Chara! and Flowey, thats right!

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Kissing, Other, Swearing, The first story has mature content, chara has male parts, frisk has female body parts, im sorry, may be a series of stories, much fluff, the 2nd and 3rd chapters are okay :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>may be a series of stories, idk. //shot</p>
<p>welcome to hell! sin, am i right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. team hyperdeath blasting off at the speed of the rainbow spectrum! Surrender now or prepare to die!

**Author's Note:**

> i have a feeling in this first chapter flowey is a humanoid thingy that looks like this <3 
> 
> http://pre04.deviantart.net/5026/th/pre/i/2015/332/6/7/his_new_body__flowey_answer__2__by_everstarcatcher-d9ien44.png

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is more friendly, sorry if your not into intimate scenes. :)

Chara was out at ChocoCon, so frisk and flowey were alone. *wink wonk* //shot/

but, they were arguing.

//insert random argument here//

(just gonna put one if you cant come up with anything)

"humans are totally weak!"

Frisk shakes their head violently

"Seriously! this new 'form' is totally awful!" 'now that I have feelings....'

Flowey had no idea what he was thinking, but his emotions were out of control....

They still continued to argue. He couldnt hold it in any longer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(WARNING: sexual content)

about 150-30 minutes later~

"Guys? im home! guys??"

Chara walked past Frisk's room, and heard violent kissing noises and moaning.

'imma gonna walk away now.' Chara thought.

 

'there is a benefit to having vines, I realize this now' Flowey thought as he used his vines as extra limbs, caressing Frisk's skin, moving up her shirt as he slowly pushed her down on the bed, feeling his fingers slither down her pants, as he kissed her passionately. Gently, he removed her pants, and slid his fingers down to her womanhood. slowly circling around the opening, he shivered as his finger slid inside her, she was wet, and he instantly moaned as he became erect, his whole body aching for her. so he sat her in his lap, and let instinct take over, as he could not hold back any longer, he entered her, every part of his body tingling as she supressed a moan. he became even more erect at the sound of her. He was now on top, she was on bottom, as he slid in and out of her, and it became faster, and more violent. he licked her neck as she moved her head to the side and began to become tight. He couldn't get enough of her. He cummed, and exited her. She now traced his chest, and chin, as she nibbled at his neck. They surely wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.


	2. ~Frisk and Flowey cook!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is just a regular flower in this one :)
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/f5926ad75bacb118174a5350a9b6ac95/tumblr_o1uljmsZCz1rjinaso1_500.png

Flowey sat on Frisk's head as they cooked. Everything was peaceful, until Chara came up from behind and bit Frisk's ear. Frisk jolted forward, knocking flowey into the boiling pot of water.

"Fuck! shit! shit! shitshitshitshit!" Frisk burnt her hands as she pulled him out of the boiling water, running to the bathroom to pour cold water on both of them, because they both got soaked in blistering hot water.

Chara followed, helping draw a cold bath, to ease the pain, as flowey groaned, he felt like he fell into hell. Chara mumbled sorry, over and over again.

Nope. now he feels like he was put in winter to get frostbite over a really bad sunburn.

He sat up, not expecting Frisk to be practically naked. Guess there are perks to being boiled alive, or well, dead?

Chara blushed crimson, seeing frisk in a bra and underwear, Frisk was burnt to bad to care if they saw.

Flowey just snuggled closer to her, eventually falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when he woke, he found he was curled up on frisk's chest.

"are you okay?" she whispered, she was getting used to using her voice.

"Yea, are you?" he actually sounded really worried for an 'emotionless flower'

"im okay, im just glad your okay." she slightly blushed as she started to pet his flower petals.

He blushed, Hardcore. He used his vines to stroke her face. "im glad your okay."

eventually she fell asleep, and he curled up on her chest some more. He wished he was still asriel, he wanted to have arms to snuggle with, and a body that wasnt so....fragile.

but today, She did something to him. she made him feel.


	3. Visiting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Day your gonna stop visiting me, and I wont miss you.
> 
> Little does flowey know, he will miss her with all his nonexistant soul.
> 
> Rated PG 13 I think :)

Frisk came down to see Flowey everyday. Brought pie, told stories, cuddled, and joked.

All he ever did was tell her how unwanted she was, and he would never miss her. But in truth, every time she left to go home, he felt worse and worse.

until...

one day, she never came. He waited patiently, he even found a cool little rock he would show her.

the next day, she never came. A week had passed, and he was starting to fear that she wouldn't ever come back.

one day, he decided to check the surface. All he found was a note.

"Flowey, If your reading this, I was to much of a coward to give it to you my self. Im leaving. Not forever, but I wont be back for another week or two, Ambassador business.   
~love frisk."

He teared at the note. "She could have just told me..." he whispered. Suddenly Smiley trashbag (AKA sans) appeared.

"Say, your looking rather blue.... or, well, yellow."

"Go away." He tried to sound venomous, but it just came out as sadness.

"whats got you so seed? (sad)"

Flowey knew he wouldn't go away, so he tried to flee through the ground, smiley trashbag used his blue magic to stop him.

"Hey, wait-"

"Leave me alone!"

"calm down. Ive just came to say..... Frisk was....Murdered. Anti-Monster groups got her." it was a lie, but he wanted to see how Flowey would react.

Shock filled the flower's face. Then a slight bit of anger, and then plain sadness. Needless to say, Sans wasn't expecting that. He thought the flower would smile and praise their death, waiting for a reset. He was wrong.

"Thats *sniff* why they didn't give me the letter...." Sans felt outright guilty now. " I lost my family, my soul, my first best friend, and now..." the flower started to shake. Sans was shocked. The flower wasnt always a.... flower? Flowey's face shapeshifted into toriel's. "Chara, Asriel, would you like some pie?" at the mention of the names, Sans saw what was going on. Then Asriel's face appeared. "Yes mom! I would love some!!!" Then flowey stopped for a second. Asriel's face started to cry. "CHARA!!!! you took everything from me! all humans did!!! and now they took her away!!!" Sans tried to stop the flower from having a mental breakdown, but failed terribly. the flower's face was back. "AND YOU! ALL YOU DO IS TORMENT ME!!! OH NO, THE STUPID, UNWANTED, SOULESS FLOWER IS UPSET! LETS MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE!!!!" "H-hey Kid I-" "SAVE IT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Flowey would spend the next week waiting where he would when frisk would come, crying tears until he couldn't anymore.

~The Next Week~  
"Frisk, since your back, please visit your flower friend." "Sans?" She was confused."you hate flowey-" "yes, yes, I know, but he needss you right now." before she could react, she was teleported to where flowey was. Sans was watching, hiding from the two.

"F-Flowey?" She was shocked. why was he crying?

"Go away. your not real!" He cried some more.

"Flowey, Im real..."

he turned his head, to face the source of the voice. There stood, Frisk.

"F-frisk?"

"Yes...?"

"Its you! He lied! d-damn him! but... Your alive."

"Yea, I think so-" He rushed up to her really quick, to the point he was a blur, and tangled her with vines. She assumed it was a hug. "y-you came back!!! I thought I had lost you!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't miss me..."

" I LIED!!!!"

He pulled her to the ground, into a sitting position, a couple inches from his face. "your here..." and just like that, he kissed her. Maybe he was a plant, and she didnt like him that way, but he didnt care, she was here. She blushed very visibly, making him giggle.

Sans Got angry, but remembered it was his fault in the first place.

She looked at flowey, and when he thought she would yell, she kissed him, and he was so red, he looked like a tomato, not a flower.

Sans was pissed, but oh well.

Flowey's vines pushed her to the ground, let go of her, and he started to tickle her. She laughed a lot.

She glared at him. "sorry, I just...needed to hear your laugh?" He was still getting used to emotion, and apparently, frisk gave him many emotions. also gave him good, and bad, very wrong, thoughts.

Sans would never be able to look at that flower without wanting to hurt it, ever again.


End file.
